Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for tracking and comparing golf scores from geographically diverse location through the use of a computer network, and particularly to a system verifying tabulating geographically diverse golf scores using the Internet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, golf competitions have been conducted on one course in one specific geographic location. Each competition is localized and is conducted at one period of time to put all participants on equal footing. It has previously been extremely difficult, if not impossible, to effectively conduct a single golf competition in geographically diverse areas due to variations in playing conditions and the inability to quickly communicate and compare competition results. Moreover, the disparity in course conditions due to weather and other factors has prevented competitions held at multiple locations because the participants cannot be scored on an equal footing.
The advent of computers and computer networks has enhanced the speed with which participants, who may be playing on different holes on the same golf course, may quickly communicate their scores to a central location, may compute their handicap or ranking, and may rate themselves against other players. Examples of such conventional systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,679; 5,283,733; and 4,910;677xe2x80x94the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein. However, these prior art system all have the distinct disadvantage that they do not allow for the same competition to be held on multiple courses or in multiple locations.
Accordingly, there is a growing need to provide a scoring system that allows participants to compete in a single competition on a national and even international basis, while playing in geographically diverse locations and differing periods of times. Moreover, a system is needed for effectively compiling player scores from each location, calculating the results and determining rankings.
The present invention includes a golf scoring system for at least one golf competition, wherein at least one participant plays at a first geographic location with a set of results and at least one participant plays at a second geographic location with another set of results. This system includes determining at least one normalizing factor for each of the geographic locations relative to each other; compiling results from each of the participants; applying the normalizing to each of the results; and determining a final score for each of the participants.
The normalizing factor can be stored in a data source; wherein the results are also compiled and stored in the data source. The final score for each of the participants may also be stored in the data source and users can access the data source to view the final score for each of the participants. Moreover, participants can communicate with each other using email or chat rooms.